


Slave

by orphan_account



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Avenger Loki, Bruce & Hulk Interaction, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Bruce Feels, Bruce Has Issues, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flashbacks, Hurt Bruce, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kid Bruce Banner, Kidnapping, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, Master/Slave, Murder, Past Rape/Non-con, Pedophilia, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Slave, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Assault, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Therapy, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Tony Being Tony, Tony Feels, Tony Has Issues, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2018-12-04 01:58:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11545071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bruce has been a sex slave nearly all of his young life. When he is bought by Tony Stark will his life turn out of the better?Basically Tony adopts Bruce.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony buys Bruce

Slave 

Chapter One: Boy with a Sad Face

Tony still has no idea how he convinced Steve to go to a strip club with him and Clint, but he was glad he did. Just watching Steve's blush grow as he watched the half naked girls walking around, trying his best not to look at their tits, was priceless. 

After getting bored with the strippers on stage. Tony when to pay for a lap dance. The good thing about being a billionaire. 

Not that it says surprised him that much, he got bored quickly with the dance. Perhaps that is why he noticed when a tall, broad shouldered man used a card to get into a door.

"Where does that door lead to?" Tony questioned .

The young woman's slider finger traced his jaw, causing him to look at her, "now, don't worry about that, baby," she said as she continued her dance. He let her, not able to get that door out of his head. 

After she left the room he went to a dark corner next to the door. He waited for someone else to open the door. He was in luck when an older man open walked out of the door with a young, scared looking girl.

Tony looked around the hallway, trying to see where it went. He, quit literally, ran into a slightly taller man.

"You lost, man?" He said in a friendly tone. 

"Yeah, I'm-I'm not sure where I'm going," Tony lied. 

"Carlos," the man shook his head, "communication, not his strong suit sometimes, am I right," the man laughed . 

Tony laughed along with him, "yeah," Tony responded. 

The man led Tony to a large room with tables and chairs much like the main room, with the stage and everything. Tony wondered what it was for. Maybe this was just an VIP room.

That thought was kicked out of his head when a woman walked out on stage and the man around him started the bid. Oh... Oh God, this was a sex slave ring. 

He had to get out of this room, call the cops do something. The girl had already been sold. He had to do something. 

Tony got up to leave the room, but then he saw a young man that made him stop. He extremely short and thin, Tony was able to see his ribs as he was only wearing boxers. He had shaggy, curly brown hair, and although he has his head down to the floor, causing his hair to fall over his face, Tony could tell that the man had childlike features.

He had to get him. Save him from the life he would face of he was sold to anyone else. He bid three thousand dollars. Another man bid four thousand dollars. Tony glared at the man who up bid him. The other man smiled and raised a glass to Tony. Tony felt his eye twitch.

He was determined to get this man. He had no idea what was coming over him, but he felt drawn to the other man. 

The biding went back and forth until Tony just got tired of it and bid 1,000,000. Not surprisingly, the other man could not up bid that. 

Tony saw a man come from back stage and walk off with the boy just as his phone rang. It was Clint

"Tony, where are you? Natasha keeps calling me.Me and Natasha need to go for SHIELD in an hour. We need to leave," Clint sounded slightly annoyed.

"Sorry, I just bought someone," Tony said looking at the left side of the stage for the man. 

It took a minute for Clint to respond but when he did he sounded confused, "what, what do you mean, bought someone." 

Tony rubbed his forehead, he did not have the time to explain this, especially when he saw the boy being led by another man to Tony. "I'll explain latter," Tony said, hanging up his phone. 

Tony gave the other man the money in cash and was happy when he finally left. 

Tony motioned for the boy to sit down. He rushed to obey, sitting down silently. He put his hands in his lap and stared at them. 

" Hey, " Tony said in what he hoped was a comforting manner. He gently put his finger under the other man's chin. The other man took in a sharp breath and tensed. He lifted his head anyway. Tony was finally able to take in the other man's features. He had big, doe brown eyes and slightly chubby, childlike cheeks. 

"Hey, I'm Tony Stark," Tony said, " who are you?"

Unable to look at Tony as he answered, the boy said, "B-Bruce B-Banner," his voice was just barely above a whisper. 

"H-how does Daddy want me to please him?"

"No no, Bruce, you don't have to please me," Tony was about to say something more when he noticed that Bruce was shaking in fear, cold, and now confusion. 

Tony striped out of his jacket to give to Bruce. Bruce must have taken it a different way because he stood up and started to pull down the boxers. 

"No, no!" Tony said, slightly louder than he ment to. 

Bruce whimpered and pulled them back up. He must have made his new master angry. He had acted before he was told to. And his new master seemed nice too, nicer than most of his masters. Now his new master knew how stupid and how bad he was. 

To Bruce's surprise his new master put his jacket over his shoulders. It was much bigger on him than on his master. His last master liked that he was so small. Made his new one would too. He hoped so. 

"We gotta go, bud," Tony said wrapping an arm around the shorter male and walking out briskly. After realizing that Bruce could not walk nearly as fast as he could he picked the younger man up bridal style and ran out of the strip club. 

By time Tony called the police on the brun phone that Natasha forces everyone to carry and he was next to the car, Bruce was shaking and whimpering like a scared little boy. 

"So, this the guy you bought," Clint asked. 

"Not now," Tony said eyeing the other man. 

Clint held his hands up and got into the passenger set, "all I want to know is his name." 

"Bruce," Tony answered for Bruce, knowing that Bruce would more than likely not want to talk in front of so many people.

"How old are you, Bruce?" Clint asked.

Bruce gulped, and looked up at his new master. He was in his lap, not a position he was unfamiliar with but it was more comfortable than the position has ever been. His new master nodded, giving him permission to speak.

"T-Twenty-f-four," he stuttered. One of his masters hated when he stuttered, at first he tried to stop, but then he gave up on speaking to that master after he beat him really bad. That master liked it better that way.

His new master's friend, or was he his master too, were all of these people now his masters, did not say another word. 

It was not long before they arrived to his new masters' house. It was really, really bright and in the middle of the city. Most of his masters' homes where in the middle of nowhere. There was also a sign with a big 'A' on it. The tower looked a little like a bird. Bruce liked birds. He like all kinds of animals. One of his first masters had a lot of animals. He was aloud to play with them if he was a good boy. He liked dogs the most, thought. He remembers that, as a really little kid, he wanted a dog really bad but his Daddy was allergic to them, so him, Mommy, and Daddy only had three cats. He wonders if one of his new masters has an animal. He thinks he might ask, once he knows the rules on talking. The rules on talking always varied on who his masters were. The master that owned all the animals was pretty okay with him talking as long as he was not annoying, but his last one hardly wanted him talking unless he was told to. That was almost never. 

"Bruce," he heard his master say. Bruce looked up. 

"Do you think you can walk?" He asked. If Bruce was being honest with himself he knew the answer was yes. But he was in a new place that he did not know anything about, that scared him more than having a new master(s) did. Plus his master was really comfortable and he wanted to keep cuddling for as long as he could with him until the sex started. So he lied and shook his head no. He hoped his master did not find out he was lying. He would probably beat him until he could not walk. But his master did not seem to suspect a thing, he just picked him back up and carried him all the way to his room. There was only a little scare when master and him went into an elevator. He had not ever deen in one before, so it scared him a little. His master just tightened his hold on him. 

His master laid him down on a larger than normal bed. Maybe this was master's room. He wanted to sit up so he could look around better, but he did not want to make his master mad. So he stayed put until he came to get him. 

He leaned on his master, not because he could not walk, but because his new master was so warm and there was a comfort about his energy that Bruce could not explain. He just really liked his new master and he hoped that he liked him too. 

Tony took off his jacket and Bruce's boxers. He had to lean Bruce a wall so the younger man did not fall. Bruce thought that maybe his new master liked it when Bruce initiated sex. It was worth a try.

“Ah~ please daddy be as rough as you want with me”

Bruce heard his master sigh. Did Bruce do something wrong? Was his master mad? He did not want his master to be mad. Bruce's job was to please his master. Earlier master said that he did not have to please him. What did he mean by that.

“Bruce I know you don’t actually want sex from me you’re just scared you’ll get in trouble if you don’t try to advance, but I assure you no harm will come to you if you don’t give me your body, " Tony said, hoping that Bruce would understand. The poor guy just seemed to be more confused by the statement. Head cocking adorably to the right.

How could his master not want to have sex. All his masters wanted was to use him for sex. If he did not want sex did mean he was not his master?

"A-are you my master?" Bruce asked, he voice once again not reaching above a whisper.

Tony grabbed the younger man's cheek. He flinched at that, but Tony needed Bruce to hear and understand this.

"No, Bruce. I am not your master. No one was ever your master. What those men did was wrong. It was kidnapping and rape."

"N-no more sex anymore?"

"Not if you don't want it."

Bruce finally seemed to understand and broke down on the spot, hugging Tony tightly, shaking violently, and whimpering.

Tony stroked Bruce's hair and said in a low, comforting voice, "here is what we're going to do. I'm going to help you take a bath, if you need it. Then we're gonna go to sleep. I have some questions, but that can wait until tomorrow.

Tony turned off the bath water that Bruce did not even notice was running and said, "hop in ." 

Bruce did not budge. He looked at the water like it was going to hurt him. He may like Tony but he still did not trust him.

"Nothing going to hurt you, okay," Tony said. 

Bruce nodded, not entirely believing him, but budgeing from him spot on Tony and he walked slowly to the tub. 

Tony just held onto his hand and did not try and rush him. When he was in the tub Tony asked him to sit and Bruce obeyed.

Tony got a lofa and some soap then began to wash Bruce's cut and scarred back. Tony could hear his whimpering under his breath and while it broke his heart to hear his new friend in distress, he needed Bruce clean. 

Tony was quick but gentle on his chest ending with one long stroke before moving down to his stomach. Tony counted each one of his ribs, hoping that in about a month he would not be able to see them as prominently. Tony skipped his private areas and moved on to the legs, washing them off one at a time. Bruce was quite during the whole process. He seemed to be thinking about something, what Tony only wished to know. 

Tony unplugged the dirty water and helped Bruce out of the tub. He handed Bruce one of his shirts and a pair of his (unworn) boxers. The shirt was a little baggy on Tony, so it was extremely baggy on Bruce, coming well past the young man's butt.

Tony led Bruce to what might be Bruce's room if Bruce choose. 

Tony did not turn to leave the room until Bruce was comfortable, but when he did, Bruce grabbed a hold of his arm.

"S-sleep with me, p-please, sir. I-I'm scared," Bruce asked. Turning his big, brown eye toward Tony .

"Sure, Brucie, scoot over." 

Tony got into the bed. When he did Bruce placed his head on his chest, so he could hear his heart and probably the arc reactor. 

Tony did not mind and they fell asleep like that.


	2. Good Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Bruce have a little chat in bed.

Slave 

Chapter Two: Good Morning

When Tony woke up he felt a feather light touch of a finger tracing the lines of his arm muscles. To tease the younger man a little, Tony flexed his muscle. This caused Bruce to gasp and move his hand away, fast.

"S-sorry, sir," Bruce apologized.

Tony could not help but chuckle a little, "it's okay, buddy," 

Bruce just relaxed back into the older man as he realized he was just joking. Tony run his fingers through his hair. They stayed like that for several minutes until Tony heard Bruce's stomach growl.

"You hungry, Brucie?" Tony asked. 

Bruce shook his head, "n-no," he lied. While his masters hated when Bruce lied about anything else, food seemed to be the only thing that he could lie about and not get in trouble. The opposite worked for food, if he admitted that he was hungry he would not get food, but if he said that he was not his masters would give him food eventually. 

"That's a lie," Tony said bluntly.

Bruce felt his stomach drop. Tony had caught him. He tensed, preparing for a blow that he was convinced was going to come. None did though, and this only confused Bruce. Everyone in his life hated it when he lied, and would always hit him if they found out. If Tony did not want him to lie about food then Tony has the right to hit him. But he was not, why? Maybe he was just waiting to hurt him. Maybe he was going to stretch it out. Make him scared. Then, when he was practically begging master to beat him, he would. But... But Tony said that he was not Bruce's master. He said that no one was ever his master. Was he right about that? 

Tony broke his train of thought by saying, 'I know this is hypocritical for me to say, but don't be afraid to take care of yourself. Can you make me a promise?"

Bruce was not sure if he wanted to make a promise, but Tony was nice (at least seemed that way) and so far with knowing him he did not try and make Bruce do anything he did not want to do. So, it would be good to make the promise, would it not? 

Bruce nodded, "y-yes, sir?" He said it in a way that made it sound like a question.

"If you need something, you won't be afraid to ask," Tony said. He knew that he was manipulating Bruce a little, as the man seemed to have the mind of a kid, but it was either manipulating the young man, or him either getting extremely sick or dying. Yeah, Tony would rather manipulate Bruce a little. Man, he is starting to sound like Natasha.

"O-okay." 

"Great!" Tony exclaimed.

Bruce jumped a little at Tony's louder than necessary voice. A voice in the back of his head growled. 'It's okay, it's okay,' he thought to the voice. The voice in his head liked it better when he said reassurances aloud. That always gave his masters a reason to give him his medicine. He hated his medicine. It made him feel dizzy and sick and the voice in his head would go away. That was the worst thing. The voice in his head was the only thing that kept his company when he was alone after his masters had had their way with him. 

"Sorry, buddy," Tony apologized.

"How's about we get something to eat now. I'm feeling some eggs and bacon." 

"I-I'll go m-make it," Bruce offered.

Tony grabbed Bruce's wrist as he made a move to get up. "It's okay, Bruce. I'll make it. You stay here, and I'll be back." 

The look on Bruce's face was a mix between sadness and absolute pitifulness. The slight pout on his lips was a little adorable, Tony had admit. 

"Ooorr, you could help me."

Bruce jumped out of the bed and smiled so big that his eyes formed the shape of rainbows, "yes," he said. 

Tony smiled back, ruffled Bruce's hair, and said, "you should smile more." 

Bruce blushed. He touched the top of his head. He was shocked that it was that easy for Tony to display that level of affection, and it not be for sex. 

Tony waved for Bruce to follow, and said, "we need to get you some pants." 

Tony got Bruce a pair of black jogging pants with a string. Tony tied it so that the pants would not slid down his too thin waist. 

"That good, Brucie," Tony asked.

Bruce nodded but said, "long." 

They were very long on the younger man. Not really because of their height as Bruce was only a few inches shorter than Tony but because of how baggy the joggers where on the young man. It honestly looked as if Bruce went to play dress up in big brother's clothes. 

"I'm gonna have to get Happy to get you some clothes," Tony said more to himself than to Bruce. 

Bruce cocked his head to the left and asked, "H-Happy." 

"Yeah, he's my friend."

Bruce nodded as Tony wrapped his arm around him and lead him into a kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce helps with breakfast and Tony says something that sends Bruce into a panic.

Slave 

Chapter 3: Labs

Note to self - Bruce likes to help. Tony thought to himself as he saw the younger man cracking the several eggs Tony told him to crack. He would crack one egg into a small bowl and dump the egg into a bigger bowl. When Tony asked him about this Bruce said, "In c-case it's r-rot."

Tony shrugged and did not question it further he, nor Bruce, had to do the dishes. That luxury went to whoever was okay last to breakfast. Normally Clint or Tony. But since Tony was cooking, he was willing to bet that Clint would be stuck with the responsibly if he and Natasha were back from whatever SHIELD needed. Though Tony was also willing to bet that Bruce would offer to help. 

Thor and Loki walking into the kitchen cut Tony's train of thought off. Thor looked mildly annoyed, looking over at his brother like he wanted to severely injure him. Loki, on the other hand, immediately laid his eyes on Bruce. Bruce noticed this and his behind Tony a little whispering, "h-hi," to Loki and Thor.

"Ahh," Thor smiled at the new guest, "who is this?"

"Bruce," Tony answered for Bruce. 

"Hello, Friend Bruce. It is nice meet you,"

Thor elbowed Loki, as if he were a parent trying to not-so-subtly to remind their child to have some manners.

"Hello," Loki said giving Bruce a look that Tony did not like. Bruce did not either, seeing as he hid behind Tony a little more. 

...

Steve had to do the dishes, it probably would have been Clint if he and Natasha were not still at SHIELD. Tony wandered what they where doing. 

The breakfast table was consumed in casual conversation. One where, not so surprisingly, Bruce did not speak up at all (Tony was kind of glad that Natasha and Clint were at SHIELD because Bruce probably would not be able to handle everyone all at once). In was very peaceful up until Thor asked Tony what he would be doing today. 

"I thank I'll show Bruce around the tower and maybe get some work done in the lab..." 

Whatever else Tony said, if Tony said anything else, Bruce did not hear it. At the word lab Bruce dropped the glass of Orange juice he was drinking. Memories overflowed his mind.... bad ones. Ones about the men who took him from his Mommy and Daddy.

Tony looked over when he heard Bruce whimper. When he saw that Bruce had spilt his Orange juice, Tony thought he may have been upset because he thought that he was going to get in trouble. 

"It okay, Brucie," Tony said. He reached over to grab a towel that Thor was trying to hand him. 

When Bruce saw the hand reaching past him, he gave another whimper and the tears that were already clouding his vision spilt over and down his cheeks. 

All he could see in his head was the hand grabbing a needle and sticking it in his arm. But, but he did not want his medicine. He has been good, at least he thought he was. What if Tony was lying? What if Tony was working with the men that took him away from his Mommy and Daddy. He was going to send he to the lab and do experiments on him. He did not want that. 

Suddenly he was able to hear his name. Like it was coming from a tunnel. The voice sounded upset and panicked. 

"Bruce, Brucie. What's wrong, Buddy?" Tony asked. He did not know what to do. One moment Bruce was content and sipping on his drink, the next he was freaking out mumbling something about a bad lab and a needle with medicine in it. 

"They... they took me..."

...

Bruce giggled as his Daddy swung him in the air. Daddy's name was Casey. He was not Bruce's biological Daddy. Bruce's Mommy, Rebecca, said that his biological Daddy died in a car crash because he was drunk and ran into a poll before Bruce was born. Casey has been in Bruce's life ever since he could remember and even adopted Bruce. Bruce loved Casey as a father. 

Daddy put him down after the doorbell rang. Bruce ran as fast as he could to the door and tried to open it, but his Daddy stoped him. Daddy looked down at him with a very stern look. Bruce smiled as innocently as he could up at him, let go of the door knob, and stepped back. He placed his hands behind his back. Daddy rolled his eyes at him and shook his head and finally opened the door. 

Just as Bruce expected, Uncle David stepped into the door, hugged his much older brother then he scooped up Bruce. The eighteen year old tickled the young boy, who giggled and cuddled up to his uncle's chest. 

He had not seen his uncle in forever! David and his girlfriend, Mary, had just taken a vacation to Japan to visit some of Mary's family. He made his uncle promise that he would visit for his sixth birthday. As always, Uncle David kept his promise. 

"Where's your mommy?" Uncle David asked. 

"In the kitchen," Bruce answered. Then pouted as he said, " I'm not aloud in there 'cause she's making something. " 

"Aww man," David said, his whole body slouching, as if the weight of what Bruce said was taking him down. 

"Do you wanna go play in your room?"

"Yep!" He squirmed out of his uncle's arms. But then he stopped, thought for a second and said, " wait. "

Uncle David cocked his head and raised an eyebrow.

"Where's Mary?"

"She couldn't come, little man. She has jet lag," David explained. 

Bruce gave him a questioning look, but still ran off to his bedroom ignoring Daddy's call of not running in the house. 

A few minutes later Bruce hear his Mommy's voice shout, "Bruce come in here! We have a surprise for you!"

"Surprise?" Bruce questioned, looking at his uncle David for answers. 

Uncle David shrugged his shoulders slightly over exaggerated and said, "I don't little man. Let's go find out." 

Bruce took David's hand, which caused the extremely tall man to slouch, and led them into the kitchen where the surprise was. 

"Happy birthday to you," his family started singing as soon as he walked into the kitchen, which was decorated from head to toe with Batman decorations. Batman was his favorite superhero! 

"Happy birthday to you," Bruce joined in the signing replacing you with me. 

"How do you like it, Baby?" Rebecca asked, running her fingers through Bruce's hair. 

"I love love it!" Bruce exclaimed , kicking a Batman balloon and jumping up into his Mommy's arms. She caught her thankfully tiny six year old in a tight hug. 

"I'm so happy you love it, Baby," she said swinging Bruce form side to side for a moment before attempting to let go, but Bruce refused to let go. 

Rebecca held her arms out to the side, "I don't even have to hold on to him!" she laughted. 

Everyone else laughted as will and Mary said, "Bruce the koala."

As soon as that phrase was uttered, all hell broke loose. 

Bruce does not remember much. All he remembers is hearing the door being kicked in and a gunshot. His Mommy fell, bringing him with her. He felt big, rough hands on him, taking him away from his Mommy that he already knew was died or dying. 

The rest of his time with these men where a blur of pain, experimentation, needles, cages...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi... Sorry

It took Tony about 20 minutes to calm Bruce down. During the panic attack Bruce told Tony of the day he was taken. Tony knew that he had to find Bruce's family. That one promise is what ended up calming Bruce down, and aloud him to drift off. 

Tony placed Bruce on the couch like he was made of glass. The man grabbed a fuzzy blanket form the back of the coach and tucked Bruce in. Bruce shifted in his sleep so that he was on his side. Tony smiled softly the ran his fingers gently threw Bruce's hair.

Tony grabbed his tablet and settled on the couch to start his resurch. Before he could start he noticed the breaking new story. The headline read "Police rescue dozens of women in sex slave bust". He looked at the cover photo of the news article. It was the strip club that he went to last night. 

Tony had to start with Bruce's mom. He did not know if Bruce took Casey's last name when he adopted him, or if Banner was his mysterious "biological daddy". Even then he did not know the bio daddy's first name, so Rebecca it was. 

When Tony put in Rebecca Banner he got hundreds of results. He narrowed his search for women who got married between 1994-1999, and women who gave birth in 1994. He got one result. He clicked on it. He looked at the picture of a woman with auburn brown hair, and a dazzling smile. The woman a Bruce looked almost exactly alike. And Bruce was right to assume that she was dead. 

He looked farther into Rebecca and saw that she was married to first, Brian Banner, then to man by the name of Casey Chan. He clicked on Casey. 

Tony hoped that Bruce's Daddy was still alive, so that Bruce would have one family member that he could go home to. Tony stared at the screen when he saw the word "desesed" written clear as day next to his name. Tony clicked on a article relating to Bruce's Daddy. "Director Casey Chan commits suicide after son declared dead after 15 years messing".

15 years. Tony was not able to stop and realize how long Bruce was a sex slave. The man could not help but wonder what the future would bring for Bruce. He would never be normal. He was six when he was taken. He only had a first grade education, he had little to no socialization, and he was extremely traumatized. He had to push these thoughts into the back of his mind. From what Bruce told Tony there was one last family member that Bruce had. Casey's brother "uncle" David. David Chan was only 18 when he saw the women he considered a sister get killed in front of him and the boy he thought of as a nephew get kidnapped. The following downfall of his older brother lead to he own. David turned to drugs and alcohol to cope. The week his brother killed himself he lived at the bar. The bar tender had to kick him out after he got into a fight. He did no noticed the car heading for him when he crossed the street. Bruce had no where to go.


End file.
